


Christmas Soldier

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Anal Sex, Babies, Bottom Dean, Dean's Heaven, Domestic Castiel, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Dean Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two tears since Cas has been drafted. Not very often does Dean get a call from him. When he does though, it's very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DEAN'S HEAVEN

It's been almost two years since Cas was drafted. Two Christmas' that Cas has missed. Dean had Ethan not even a full year ago. Ethan was only ten months old now and Cas hasn't seen him yet. Only via pictures on their phones. Dean was asleep in the livingroom, the Christmas tree lit up in the semi-dark livingroom with Ethan asleep in his crib upstairs. Dean was bundled up in one of Cas's sweatshirts and sweatpants, the fire in the fireplace still going and keeping him warm. Dean stirred a bit past two in the morning when he heard his phone go off. Cas must still e on the plane. Dean blindly grabbed for his phone and answered. "Mm...what...?" he grumbled sleepily.

Castiel smiled and sighed, "Hey. Sorry for waking you."

"S'fine, Cas," Dean said drowsily. "Miss you. Ethan does, too." Dean smiled sleepily.

"Well, I see you decorated the house?" Cas smiled with a small chuckled.

"Mm..." Dean said. "Yeah. You got that picture?"

"It wouldn't come through my phone so, I decided to see for myself." Cas said, dropping a hint.

"What...?" Dean mumbled in confusion. "What are you talking about? Aren't y'still on the plane?"

"Maybe. You know, you really should shovel the snow out here. It's a pain to get through." Cas smiled.

"Stop playing around with me, Cas..." Dean whined. He didn't hear the door open nor close.

"Who said I was playing around?" Cas asked, his voice now louder since he was standing behind Dean, putting his bag on the floor.

"I'm dreaming," Dean said, hanging up. "I have to be dreaming." Dean felt Cas's hands on his knees. "I-I have to."

"Dean, open your eyes." Cas frowned.

Dean swallowed hard, still tired, before slowly opening his eyes. The moment he saw Cas, Dean had his arms around his neck and falling into his husband's arms, burying his face into Cas's neck with tears in his eyes.

Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean tightly, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Never...never be gone for two years ever again." Dean said, feeling Cas's strong arms wrap around his middle.

Cas smiled and shook his head, "I won't, Dean."

"Good," Dean said. "You smell like war. I don't ill it..." he frowned.

"Do you want me to shower?" Cas tilted his head.

"Later," Dean murmured quietly. "I wanna sleep right now. With you. Both of us in bed. Since you've left, I haven't been in the bed..." Dean mumbled into Cas's shoulder.

"Quick shower?" Cas smiled, questioning. "Please?"

"'m stayin' right here, then..." Dean grumbled, feeling Cas lift him back into the chair.

Cas nodded then kissed Dean on his forehead, "Five minutes." He smiled then left the room.

"Five minutes..." Dean yawned, slipping into a light sleep again, half asleep and half awake.

Five minutes later and Cas walked out in pajama bottoms and no shirt, like he used to. He was now buffed out because of the war. It wasn't too much, but it was enough to make a difference. Cas smiled and shook Dean's shoulder gently.

"Mm?" Dean grunted, opening his eyes tiredly, looking up at Cas. He looked different. Dean couldn't put his finger on what it was probably because he couldn't focus at the moment.

"Want me to carry you, baby?" Cas asked softly and quietly, running his hand through his husband's hair.

Dean nodded, closing his eyes again, before he felt Cas pick him up, Dean laying his head against Cas's warm chest.

Cas sighed and pushed the door open with his foot gently and walked into the room. He laid Dean down and turned off the lamp, sliding into his side of the bed, close to Dean.

Dean breathed in his husband's smell, extremely thrilled to have him back. Dean cuddled closely to him, laying his head on Cas's chest.

Cas smiled and pulled his husband close, kissing the top of his head, "I missed you. God, how much I missed you."

Dean was long gone in sleep, every so often, Dean able to feel Cas petting his hair.

Cas closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw war and more war. He has learned to live without so much sleep. He may get a couple hours in a week, but nothing more.

The next time Dean woke up, he woke up on his own, still wearing Cas's sweatshirt and sweatpants. Cas was still in bed with him and thankfully asleep.

Cas rolled over, trembling a bit and whimpering. Dreaming about war isn't as nice as some people put it.

Dean tried to shush Cas, trying to soothe him. "It's alright," Dean coaxed, rubbing Cas's back. "Shh..."

Cas jumped and next thing he knew, he was pinning Dean to the bed, sweat rolling down his chest.

Dean swallowed hard, his wrists pinned hard to the bed. "C-Cas," Dean said, trying to keep his voice calmed. "Cas, baby, it's just me. It's just Dean."

Cas slowly calmed down, panting, and slowly loosening his grip, "I-I'm sorry, Dean. I did not mean to hurt you." He frowned and moved off of his husband, laying back down. "I'm sorry." Cas repeated again and again, quietly.

"You didn't hurt me, Cas," Dean murmured. "Just...startled me. That's all. You didn't hurt me in the least." Dean sighed and softly kissed Cas's lips. "Hold on. I'll be right back." Dean murmured softly and slowly slid out of bed before heading to Ethan's room. Dean picked his son up before walking back to his and Cas's bedroom.

Cas turned back over and smiled a bit, sitting up. This was the first time he had seen his son other than pictures.

"Ethan, wake up," Dean smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Someone wants to meet you."

Ethan stirred awake and looked at Dean before looking at Cas.

"Hi." Cas smiled, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder.

Ethan made a happy noise and reached for Cas.

Dean smiled softly and looked at Cas. "You wanna hold him?" he asked lightly.

Cas was hesitant and frowned, "What if I hurt him?"

"You won't, Cas." Dean murmured and gently put Ethan in Cas's arms.

Cas smiled down at Ethan and felt him grab his finger in a tiny hand.

Ethan reached up and touched Cas's mouth and made another happy noise.

Dean smiled and rested his chin on Cas's shoulder, watching then both.

Cas smiled more and sighed then looked at Dean, "Have you heard from your brother lately?"

"He's been busy with doing lawyer stuff, but I think he's free for Christmas break." Dean murmured.

Cas nodded and looked back at Ethan, who was asleep again, "Somebody's tired."

"He kept waking up last night," Dean said, softly kissing Cas's shoulder. "Finally fell asleep at midnight, though."

"Is he okay?" Cas frowned, looking at Dean.

"He's fine," Dean said softly. "He's just been fussy. Guess he just wanted to see you." he smiled.

Cas frowned and looked down at Ethan. He stood up and put him back to bed and walked back into the bedroom.

Dean sighed and watched him. "Are you?" he suddenly asked.

"Am I what?" Cas looked at Dean.

"Are you alright?" Dean murmured, worriedly looking at Cas.

"I'm fine, Dean." Cas nodded and smiled. "Don't worry."

Dean sighed. "Yeah," Dean murmured quietly. "I'm just worried and I _have_ been."

Cas walked over and straddled Dean's waist, "Why are you worried?" He ran his hands through his husband's blonde hair.

"I dunno, I just am..." Dean frowned, nuzzling into Cas's chest.

Cas kissed the top of Dean's head, "Ethan is asleep...We're awake...It's been two years..." He smiled a bit.

"Mhmm..." Dean nodded, running his hands up Cas's muscled chest, Dean still fully clothed and still wearing Cas's sweats.

"You know what that means, right?" Cas smirked briefly before slowly lifting Dean's shirt.

"I do." Dean purred and drew Cas into a deep kiss once his shirt was off, tangling his fingers into Cas's hair.

Cas moaned, kissing Dean back and his hands gripping his husband's shoulders, pushing his tongue past Dean's lips.

Dean groaned, bucking his hips up hard, panting as he gripped Cas's hair. God, he missed this. He missed this side of Cas so damn much!

Cas pushed Dean back on the bed, leaning down to kiss him hard yet passionate at the same and grinding his hips to meet Dean's.

"Fuck!" Dean moaned, fumbling to get Cas's night pants off, panting.

"God, I missed that dirty little mouth of yours." Cas moaned and lifted his hips to let Dean slide off his sleep pants. He kissed Dean's jaw, nipping at it gently and tugged his husband's pajama bottoms off.

Dean panted, moaning, as he threw his head back against the pillows. "Sh-Shit..." he moaned, trying not to be so loud to not wake Ethan.

Cas smirked against Dean's neck and ground his hips down hard, "Fuck..." He groaned, kissing and biting Dean's neck.

Dean groaned, clinging desperately to Cas. "Oh, _fuck!_ " Dean gasped, bucking up hard.

Cas slowly kissed down Dean's neck to his collarbone then trailed his tongue across Dean's nipple, giving it a couple kitten licks, smirking at the noise that came out of his husband's mouth.

Dean bowed his back, gripping at Cas's hair. "Jesus fucking Christ..." Dean groaned.

Cas hummed and smiled, leaning back up to kiss Dean on the lips, "Tell me what you want." He said in a low voice tone against Dean's ear.

Dean groaned, panting heavily. "Fuck..." he said breathlessly. "God, Cas, I need you so damn bad. Please!"

"Need me to what?" Cas hummed, kissing Dean's jaw softly.

"You are such a damn tease," Dean growled, suddenly gasping when he felt Cas grab him from between the legs. "C-Cas..." he groaned.

"Well?" Cas smirked, raising his brow.

Dean panted, bucking into Cas's hand. "W-Want you to take me so damn hard I'll feel it for weeks and whenever I sit."

Cas shivered at the thought and smirked, kissing his husband deeply.

Dean moaned thickly, grinding himself up into Cas's hand, panting into the kiss as Cas rubbed him through his boxers. God, he didn't want to wait any longer.

Cas hooked his fingers in the top of Dean's boxers and tugged them down, lifting Dean's hips up to slide the boxers off of him. Cas smirked when he saw how hard his husband was.

Dean panted, aching with need. "Jesus, Cas." Dean groaned, struggling to get Cas's boxers off.

Cas shifted and let Dean pulled his boxers off, kissing his husband quickly after.

Dean moaned into the kiss, desperately grinding into Cas, panting when he felt Cas's tongue in his mouth.

Cas moaned then pulled away slightly, grinning, "Now, tell me again what you want?"

"Wa-Want y-you to take me so hard th-that I'll feel it when I sit." Dean panted, tripping over his words when Cas brought his hips down, their dicks rubbing against each other.

"Say again? This time without the stutter." Cas brought his hips down again, harder this time.

"Fuck!" Dean moaned, bucking up to meet Cas's hips. "I-I...I want...you to take m-me so hard that I feel it when...when I sit..." Dean panted, having a bit of a stutter.

Cas tilted his head a bit, "You're still stuttering. Not gonna get anything until you can say it right." He smirked.

"Dick," Dean growled. "I want you...to...to take me so damn hard that...that I feel it whenever I sit..."

Cas hummed and smiled, "But you love me and you know it."

"Yeah," Dean grumbled. "I know you understood me that time!" Dean huffed.

"Perhaps, but maybe I just want to tease you a bit more." Cas kissed Dean's jaw softly.

"You're an ass." Dean groaned, rolling his hips. He couldn't believe he was already getting close to his release.

"I know." Cas sighed then kissed Dean softly on the lips.

Dean chuckled before returning the kiss, feeling Cas take charge one more.

Cas rocked his hips gently against Dean's, pushing his tongue past Dean's lips, kissing him deeper.

Dean whined when Cas pulled away slightly, knowing he was going for the lube in the dresser drawer. "Hurry up...." Dean groaned.

Cas rolled his eyes before straddling Dean's lap again, slicking himself up. Cas put the tube under the pillow before he lined himself up down Dean's hole. Cas kicked Dean's legs apart with his knees, panting in arousal, his cock aching with hardness. Finally, Cas slammed into Dean with a thick groan.

Dean was about to cry out when his mouth was smothered by Cas's, preventing that from happening. Dean clawed for purchase at Cas's skin as he was roughly fucked into. Not only has Cas gotten more muscle over the past two years, Cas also got stronger. Dean gripped Cas's hair hard, feeling himself practically fold in half when he felt Cas draw his legs up so he could go deeper. Dean knew that neither of them would last long.

Cas's thrusts started to get harsh and erratic, the sound of skin slapping skin and panting and moaning filled the room. Cas tried to hold back as long as he could, wanting his husband to let go first. It's been too long that Cas had waited for this and he didn't want to make this bad. Cas harshly fucked into Dean, gripping the backs of his knees.

Dean moaned loudly when he felt himself let go, spilling his release on their chests. Now he was sore. Maybe he should watch what he asks for in the near future.

Cas groaned when he felt Dean clamp around him, spilling into him with stuttering hips.

"H-Holy fucking Christ..." Dean panted heavily, going lax under Cas. "I should watch what I ask for because you've gotten so much stronger." he chuckled, running his hands up and down Cas's arms as chest.

Cas panted hard and chuckled, "Maybe I should have given you a fair warning before." He nuzzled Dean's neck before rolling off of him and laying beside Dean.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Dean cooed.

Cas rolled his eyes and smiled. He was about to say something else until he heard Ethan starting to cry. "Shit..." He sighed and sat up, running his hand through his hair.

"Stay." Dean murmured and got up with a tiny grunt, sore now, as he got his, well...actually Cas's, sweatpants on and one of Cas's shirts before going to Ethan's room.

Cas sighed and laid back down with a grunt.

Ethan reached for Dean and whimpered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked and picked Ethan up. Dean sighed, hearing the phone go off downstairs. "Cas can you get that? It's probably Sam." Dean called to his husband.

Ethan snuggled into Dean's chest and sniffled a bit.

Cas sat up and ran a hand down his face. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before going downstairs and answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey! Cas, it's Sam. I was wondering if it was okay if we came over?" Sam asked.

"Hold on." Cas sighed and covered the mic. "Dean, Sam wants to know if it's okay to come over?" He called out.

"Yeah, it's fine." Dean said, appearing at the top of the stairs with Ethan in his arms and having him wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Really? Blue?" Cas nodded to the blanket then turned away before Dean could say anything. "Yes, Sam. It is fine."

"Great! Great. We'll be over in about two hours." Sam smiled then hung up.

"What's wrong with blue?" Dean pouted, gently bouncing Ethan in his arms as he walked downstairs.

Cas sighed as he hung the phone up. "Nothing. Nevermind." He then looked at Ethan. "Is he okay?"

"Just wants attention," Dean murmured, feeling Ethan relax in his arms. "But really. What's wrong with blue?"

"Like I said, nevermind." Cas muttered, going to the bedroom to change.

Dean sighed. "Fine..." he mumbled and sat on the couch, quietly singing to Ethan.

Cas took a shower then put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He walked out into the living room and held his arms out, "You need to shower before Sam gets here. I'll take him."

Dean glanced down at Ethan before looking back up at Cas, hesitant to give Ethan up.

"Dean, it's okay." Cas frowned, lowering his arms slightly in hurt.

Dean sighed. "Come get me if you suspect anything wrong." Dean mumbled and handed Ethan off to Cas.

Cas nodded and took Ethan into his arms and sat down, holding the baby and smiling down at him while Dean left the room.

Ethan started to whimper and get restless.

Cas whined and stood, gently bouncing Ethan in his arms. He wasn't one for singing, but decided to give it a shot and started singing. Cas's voice was deep and soothing to the baby's ears, making him calm down to small whimpers.

Dean smiled gently when he heard Cas sing, finding it soothing. Dean quickly went into the shower, taking a fast one.

Cas looked down at Ethan and frowned as the child was still restless, "Dean!" He called as he heard the water shut off a few minutes later.

"What?" Dean answered, a towel around his waist as he dried his hair with another towel.

"I can't get him to calm down." Cas said worriedly.

"Did you try feeding him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know how to feed him." Cas looked down, frowning as Dean took Ethan gently from his arms.

Dean pulled his belt on before taking Ethan into his arms. "C'mere. I'll show you how to make the formula." Dean said, walking into the kitchen.

"He can eat baby food, Dean. He is old enough." Cas sighed.

"I'm still trying to ween him off the bottle, but somehow he always gets the bottle," Dean sighed. "I'm just going to show you how to make it and show you how to feed him."

Cas was silent for a moment then nodded and followed Dean into the kitchen and sat on the counter as Dean gave him Ethan again, "How long has it been since you have seen Sam?" Cas looked at Dean.

Dean looked at Cas as he got Ethan's bottle and the formula out. "Uhh...I wanna say I saw him at Thanksgiving," Dean said. "He's dating someone now but he won't tell me who." Dean mumbled. At the moment Dean saw Ethan getting fussy, Dean got to work with show Cas how to make the formula, first getting the milk warmed up, of course."

Cas tilted his head, "Maybe he'll bring them by today." He smiled a bit then handed Ethan to Dean when he held out his arms for the child.

"Know what?" Dean murmured and handed Ethan back to Cas. "You can feed him." Dean put Ethan in Cas's arms properly and put the bottle in his husband's hand.

"I-I don't know how to do this." Cas slid off of the uncomfortable counter and just leaned against it.

Dean chuckled softly. "That's why I'm going to help." Dean said.

"Then start helping." Cas whined and sighed.

"Child." Dean huffed with a smirk, kissing Cas's cheek. It took a couple minutes but Cas finally understood the concept and it was easy for him.

Cas sighed when he _finally_ got Ethan to sleep again. He laid him in his crib and walked back out and cleaned the kitchen up before hearing a knock on the door, "Dean, get the door!"

"On it," Dean said and got up from the couch before going over to the door, opening it. "Hey, man." Dean smiled.

"Dean!" Sam smiled big and was silent for a moment before he jumped and turned around. "Oh, right! Dean, this is Jessica. Jess, this is Dean."

"Hi, Jessica." Dean smiled, giving her a gentle hug with one arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Dean." Jessica smiled and wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug. She looked up when she saw Cas walk in.

Cas smiled a bit at her, "Hello." He then looked at Sam. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Cas." Sam smiled big then walked over and gave Cas a hug big enough to lift him from the floor.

Dean laughed softly. "Be right back," Dean said and went upstairs to Ethan's room, reaching him before his son could start making a fit. "Just in time, too, buddy." Dean smiled and picked Ethan up out of the crib.

Ethan made a small noise and reached for Dean.

Cas coughed as Sam let go and flattened his clothes out a bit.

Sam laughed and patted Cas on the shoulder and smiled.

"Don't go breakin' him, Sam." Dean chuckled lightly as he walked downstairs with Ethan in his arms.

Sam looked up and smiled, "Wow. He's grown. Jess, this is Ethan. Ethan John Winchester."

"Yeah, he has," Dean chuckled. "Growing like damn weed." Dean said.

"He's so cute!" Jessica cooed softly.

Ethan giggled and reached for Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean.

"He remembers you." Dean smiled and gave Ethan to his brother, leaning against Cas's built chest.

Sam smiled and looked down at Ethan, who touched his face with his little hands, "Gettin' heavier, too." Sam chuckled.

Cas smiled and looked at Jessica, "Hi, again. I never introduced myself. I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas." He smiled again.

Dean chuckled softly. "Yeah," he said, looking at Sam. "Like I said. He's going like a weed."

"I'm Jessica, Sam's girlfriend," she said with her own smiled. "You can call me Jess, though. Everyone does."

Sam nodded and smiled more, "And you were right."

"Jess." Cas nodded. "Okay. You can call me Cas or Castiel. It doesn't matter."

"When am I ever wrong?" Dean chuckled.

"Got it." Jessica smiled and looked back at Ethan, resting her chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Sometimes you are." Sam glanced up before looking back at Ethan.

Ethan looked up at Jessica and reached for her with his little hands.

"I think maybe Ethan likes Jessica." Cas smiled.

"You got some competition, Sammy." Dean smirked jokingly.

"Can I hold him?" Jessica asked her boyfriend, looking up.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean before handing Ethan to Jessica carefully, "Be careful."

"Right." Sam nodded then decided to go into the kitchen for food. He came out minute later with his hand in a bag of mini carrots.

Cas looked at Sam and sighed, "Dean."

Dean looked up. "What?" he murmured.

Cas pointed to Sam who now pulled a bag of grapes from his pocket.

"He does that." Dean said.

Cas smiled and rolled his eyes.

Sam threw the bags away and sat down next to Jessica.

Dean grinned and and watched the other two.

Jessica smiled down at Ethan, leaning back against Sam's chest when he felt his arms around her.

Sam looked down and smiled at Ethan.

"What now?" Cas looked at Dean.

Dean shrugged a bit, leaning against Cas. "Are you going to be staying for the night for Christmas morning tomorrow, Sam?" Dean asked, his brother looking up.

"If that's okay, yeah." Sam nodded.

"I see no problem with it." Cas looked at Dean then at Sam.

Sam smiled more then looked back down at a sleeping Ethan.

Dean smiled. "It's no problem," he told his brother. "You and Jess can sleep in the spare bedroom."

Sam took Ethan carefully from Jessica and stood, walking over to Dean, "You might want this." He chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "That has a name, dude." Dean huffed and took Ethan into his arms.

Sam sighed, not getting his brother was joking, "I was joking, Dean." He frowned then walked back over and sat next to Jess. He moved a bit and laid his head on her chest, closing his eyes when he felt her hand through his hair.

"Dean, I think you need to smile when you joke around." Cas looked over at Sam.

"I-" Dean stopped with a frown. He pulled away from Cas and trudged up to Ethan's room, closing the door halfway before he sat in the rocking chair, his eyes closed tightly.

Cas sighed and walked upstairs and gently knocked on the room door, "Dean." He said softly.

Dean didn't respond. He just kept quiet, just holding Ethan in his arms.

Cas sighed and gave up, walking back down stairs.

Sam traced the designs on Jessica's jeans from her thigh to her knee, repeatedly, "I was just joking with him." He mumbled against her shirt.

"I know you were, baby," Jessica tried soothing him, gently petting his hair. "Besides, I thought you could tell when your brother was joking?" she murmured softly.

"He didn't smile like he usually would. Do you think I should go talk to him?" Sam looked up at Jessica's gray eyes.

"Maybe he's just tired, Sammy. It _has_ been two years that Cas has been gone. I'm sure Dean has been up every single night by himself unable to sleep or caring for Ethan. Either way," Jessica shrugged, still petting his hair, "it's up to you what you want to do."

"I think I should go talk to him." Sam nodded then kissed Jessica on the lips quickly before getting up and going upstairs.

Dean was beginning to doze off a bit when he heard the door open and saw his brother. Jessica was right. Dean was extremely tried. He didn't even know how many nights he's been up while Cas was gone overseas.

Sam walked over and carefully took Ethan from Dean's arms and put him in the crib. Sam hesitated for moment then looked at Dean, "Dean, I'm sorry." He frowned.

Dean tensed up when he had Ethan taken away, wanting to hold him even more now. "I was just joking around downstairs, Sam," Dean said quietly, drawing his knees close. "I'm horribly tired, too."

"I'm sorry that I took it the wrong way. I didn't notice until Jess told me." Sam walked over to his brother. "You need rest, Dean." He put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Like...two years of it to catch up on it," Dean sighed, rubbing his face. "While Cas was gone, I think I got a maximum of an hour of sleep. If I was lucky, I got two."

"If you want to sleep in tomorrow or the next day, I can help take care of Ethan. We don't plan on going back until Tuesday anyway." Sam smiled a bit.

"Tomorrow's Christmas morning, though," Dean murmured quietly. "I never sleep in then. Maybe I'll go to bed early tomorrow..."

"Olay. Well, it's time for you to sleep anyway. Cas is here now, so you can get some rest." Sam nodded. "I can stay up and watch Ethan."

Dean glanced at Ethan with a frown. "You sure?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've had to babysit for Jessica's sisters. We'll be fine." Sam sighed.

Sam frowned then sat down in the rocking chair to keep an eye on Ethan.

Cas looked up then looked at Jessoca, "I think I'm going to go to bed as well. See you in the morning." He smiled then followed Dean, closing the door behind them.

Dean buried his face into a pillow tiredly, hearing Cas walk into the bedroom and also hearing the bedroom door shut.

Cas sighed and walked over, changing in some sweatpants, leaving the shirt off. Cas crawled into bed and looked at Dean, reaching his hand over to gently stroke his blonde hair.

Dean closed his eyes, leaning into the soft touch on his head. "Sam made me go to bed." Dean said quietly.

Cas laughed quietly and smiled, "Well, it was good that he did." He nodded. "You need your rest, baby." Cas moved closer to Dean and sighed, pulling his husband close.

Sam looked up as Jessica walked in then smiled, "Hey."

"Feel fine, though..." Dean muttered quietly, nuzzling into Cas.

"Hey." Jessica smiled and sat in Sam's lap, putting her head on his shoulder.

"No, Dean, you're tired." Cas kissed the top of Dean's head.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck softly, "I promised Dean I'd watch Ethan while he got some sleep."

Dean sighed deeply, pressing himself close to Cas.

"I know, Sammy." Jessica murmured softly.

Cas tangled his fingers through Dean's hair and closed his eyes.

"That was a long drive, you should sleep." Sam nuzzled his nose gently against Jessica's neck.

Dean closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

"You were the one driving the whole way, Sammy," Jessica said. "Why don't you sleep? I'll watch Ethan. We can take turns watching him." Jessica carded her fingers through his hair.

Cas slowly fell asleep, keeping an arm around Dean.

Sam was silent for a moment before he nodded and stood carefully. He shrugged off his jacket and rolled it up into a pillow-like form. Sam put it on the floor and laid down in the corner, looking at Jessica as she began to protest.

"Sammy, get back up here," Jessica murmured. "You are not sleeping on the floor."

"But it's comfortable." Sam whined then grunted as Jessica took his jacket. "Fine." He sighed and stood, walking back over. Sam smirked and picked up Jessica, hearing her squeak then sat back down in the chair, putting her in his lap, her back against his chest.

Jessica giggled a bit and snuggled back against him. "Go to sleep, Sammy." she murmured, petting his hair softly.

Sam kissed her cheek and smiled then rested his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Jessica stayed up. The whole way here, she was asleep. Jessica didn't bother waking Sam because he needed the most sleep.

Sam shifted a bit and slowly woke up, expecting to nuzzled Jessica but she wasn't there. He whimpered a bit and rubbed his eyes then looked up, seeing Jessica feeding Ethan a bottle of formula. "Hey."

Jessica looked over at him and smiled softly. "Morning." she said gently.

"Why didn't you wake me at all?" Sam frowned.

"You needed the sleep, Sam," she said. "I got a few hours, don't worry."

"Only a few hours?" Sam asked worriedly as he stood.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Jessica sighed, looking at him.

"You know I worry too much." Sam frowned, walking over. "How many hours is a few?"

"Y'know..." Jessica shrugged. "Like...three. Three and a half..."

Sam frowned more and sighed, "Jess, you should have woken me up."

"Why?" Jessica asked, glancing down at Ethan before looking back up at Sam. "I'm fine, baby."

Sam kissed her cheek gently and sighed, "Fine." He nodded and looked at the baby.

"You don't believe me." Jessica frowned, looking at him.

"No, I really don't." Sam shook his head.

"Why not?" Jessica asked, looking up at him.

"Because you look tired." Sam sighed. "You look as if you haven't gotten any sleep at all."

Jessica frowned and looked back down at the baby. "I'm perfectly fine, Sam." she said quietly after a moment.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed then walked downstairs, seeing Cas sitting on the counter talking to Dean.

Dean looked up when he saw his brother walk downstairs. "Hey." he said.

Jessica sat in the rocking chair, gently bouncing him in her arms. "Wanna go downstairs?" she asked.

Sam only waved a bit and sighed, sitting down hard in a chair.

Ethan made a happy noise and started playing with Jessica's hair.

Dean frowned. "Hey, what's wrong, Sam?" Dean asked, walking over to him with a coffee for Sam and his own coffee.

Jessica smiled softy and stood up. "C'mon, then." she said.

"Jess only slept for three hours last night. She says she's fine, but I don't believe her." Sam shook his head.

Ethan played with the button on her shirt.

Dean sighed and gave Sam his coffee. "Sam, if she says she's fine, just listen to her," Dean told him. "You'll be able to tell if she's not, alright?"

Jessica carried Ethan downstairs with her, walking into the kitchen.

"She looks tired, Dean." Sam said quietly, looking down at his coffee.

Cas looked up and cleared his throat, "Hey, Jessica."

Ethan pulled Jessica's hair a bit, but not hard enough to hurt.

"So do you." Dean sighed, leaning forward on the counter.

"Hey, Cas," Jessica said. "Hey, Dean." she said, nodding to them both.

Sam was about to say something until Cas cleared his throat. He looked up at Jessica then back down at his coffee.

Cas smiled and looked at Ethan, "He didn't give you any trouble did he?"

Ethan made another noise and started chewing on Jessica's shirt. He was teething.

"I got him, Jess." Dean murmured softly and took Ethan from Jess so he wouldn't get drool all over her.

"He was fine." Jessica said.

Cas walked out of the kitchen then came back with a teething ring, handing it to Ethan.

Ethan took the ring and started teething on it.

Sam huffed and shook his head a bit, still looking at his empty cup.

"What?" Dean murmured, looking over at his brother. It was Christmas morning and Dean still had to give Cas his present and he couldn't wait to see Cas's reaction.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just didn't know babies eat clothes." Sam smiled and sighed.

"They don't," Dean chuckled. "They chew on things because they're teething." he smiled. Dean didn't want to wait anymore. "I'll be right back. Cas, can you wait on the couch? We, Ethan and I, got you something."

"Yeah. Sure." Cas nodded and made his way to the couch and sat down.

Sam smiled and stood, leaning against the door to watch.

Dean smiled and carried Ethan upstairs to his and Cas's bedroom. Dean dug through the drawer while Ethan sat on the bed. After he got the small box for Cas, he shut the drawer and picked Ethan back up, carrying him downstairs.

Cas looked at Dean, tilting his head, "What is that?" He pointed to the box.

"For you." Dean smiled. He sat next to Cas and gave the box to him, sitting Ethan in his lap.

Cas looked at Dean before opening the small box then stopped short, slowly picking up a pair of dog tags on a chain. He held them in his hand and read them then smiled and looked up with tears in his eyes.

Dean smiled softly. "I had them done a couple weeks after Ethan was born." Dean said softly, wiping Cas's tears away.

Cas smiled and put the chains around his neck, "Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled. "You're welcome." he said softly, gently kissing his lips and put Ethan in Cas's arms, Ethan still chewing on his teething toy.

Cas smiled and kissed the top of Ethan's head, "I love you both."

"Oh! I almost forgot mine for Jess." Sam smiled then put his hands on Jessica's shoulders and gently moved her to sit on the couch. "Wait here." He held up his hand then ran out the door.

Dean smiled. "They look good on you," Dean said. "I _was_ going to send them to you for your birthday, but I got so busy with this little bug." Dean said with a smile.

Jessica giggled excitedly, watching Sam hurry out.

Sam hurried back into the house with a rectangular box then handed it to Jessica with a smile, "Open it."

Cas nodded then looked over at Sam and Jessica.

Jessica smiled excitedly and waited until Sam put the box in her lap before she started to unwrap it.

Sam smiled more and watched Jessica unwrap and open the box. He watched her pick up the clothing then saw the ring land in the box. Sam smiled and waited for a response on the clothing.

"Oh, my God, Sammy!" Jessica said, looking at the clothes. "They're perfect! I love it!"

Sam smiled more and nodded, "Good. I'm glad you like it."

After Jessica looked at the other clothes in the box, she noticed a small ring in the box as well. "Sam..." she said, looking at him.

Sam smiled an raised his eyebrows, "I'm not good at making a speech and I thought that was romantic." He laughed a bit, looking down. "Bad idea, right?"

Jessica smiled and looked up at him. "I think it's perfect, babe." she said, looking at the ring in her hand.

"Really?" Sam smiled and looked up. "So...Marry me?"

Jessica smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "God, yes." she said, feeling Sam take her hand to put the ring on her ring finger.

Cas smiled big and looked at Dean then back at Sam and Jessica.

Sam smiled then kissed Jessica gently on the lips.

Dean laid his head on Cas's shoulder, smiling as he watched his brother.

Jessica softly cupped his face, returning the light kiss.

Sam smiled and pulled away slightly then looked at Dean, "I _told_ you it was romantic and it would work!" He grinned and pointed at Dean.

Dean laughed slightly. "Hey," he said with his hands held up in defense, "I didn't say anything, man."

"You were thinking it. I saw that look." Sam smiled teasingly. "You thought she'd say no. But she didn't. She said yes!" He smiled more with tears in his eyes.

"I knew she'd say yes, Sammy," Dean smiled. "Nice job, man." Dean smiled.

Sam sighed and smiled, "Thank you."

Dean smiled and patted Sam's shoulder gently. "Anytime, Sammy." Dean smiled.

Cas looked at Ethan as he started getting fussy then picked him up into his arms and walked away into the kitchen.

Dean watched Cas go into the kitchen with Ethan, hearing him whimper in frustration.

"Shh..." Cas bounced him in his arms gently. He heard Ethan start to cry and sighed then started to sing again.

Sam laid his head on Jessica's chest and sighed, listening to Cas sing. It was actually making him sleepy.

Dean sighed and got up, going into the kitchen. He saw Ethan's fingers by his mouth and took a guess that Ethan's teeth were probably hurting. Dean went to get the medicine and came back with it, putting some on his finger.

Cas looked at Dean and sighed, "He won't stop crying."

Sam had fallen asleep, his arms wrapped around Jessica's waist and head on her chest.

"His teeth probably hurt," Dean murmured. "Hold him still so I can put this stuff on his teeth and gums. It's flavored, don't worry." Dean said.

Cas did as he was told then sighed as Ethan started to calm down, "That's better."

Dean put the medicine on Ethan's tiny teeth and gums, waiting for him to calm down before wiping away his son's tears.

"He's calmed down." Cas nodded, looking at Ethan. He sighed heavily then went into the living room, stopping short when he saw Sam asleep and looked at Jessica.

"He's just really tired," Jessica murmured. "I'm gonna go take him upstairs to get him to sleep some more."

"You want me to help?" Dean asked when he walked out to the livingroom.

"Uhh...I think I got it, but thanks, Dean," Jessica smiled before gently nudging Sam awake. "Sammy, wake up. C'mon. Let's go upstairs and get you in the bed."

"Singing was good..." Sam mumbled tiredly.

Cas raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam.

Jessica smiled and pet his hair. "I can sing to you upstairs, y'know." she said.

"Talking 'bout Cas..." Sam sighed, pulling her closer.

"I know you were, baby," Jessica sighed. "C'mon. Let's get you in a bed upstairs." she coaxed and got him up on to his feet.

"You, too." Sam smiled and opened his eyes then picked her up. "You need sleep."

Cas smiled and shook his head, watching Sam carry Jessica upstairs, "Those two are cute." He looked at Dean.

Jessica giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," Dean said, looking at Cas's dog tags. "You really like them?" he asked, holding the two tags once they were sitting on the couch again.

Cas nodded and smiled, "I love it, Dean. I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything." He frowned and looked down. He came home for Christmas, but he didn't that that it was enough.

"What are you talking about, you didn't get me anything?" Dean smiled. "Of course you got me something."

"What did I get you?" Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"You surprising me when you came home yesterday," Dean said. "I couldn't ask for anything else." Dean murmured.

"But I'm not enough. I should have gotten you something." Cas sighed then looked at Ethan. "I should put him to bed." He stood and carried Ethan upstairs.

"You're more than enough, Cas, in every way possible." Dean said quietly, watching him go upstairs.

Cas walked into Ethan's room and put the baby in the crib. He watched him for a moment before he walked back downstairs. Cas looked over at Dean and sighed, "Why do you think that?"

Dean looked up at the sound of Cas's voice. "Why do I think what?" he asked quietly.

"That I am more than enough. I mean...Sam got Jessica things, I'm sure she has him something. You gave me these wonderful dog tags and I...I didn't get you anything." Cas sighed, frowning and looking down.

"C'mere," Dean sighed. "While you were gone, everyday I prayed that you'd come home alive and safe, Cas. Every damn day. Hell, I even told myself that would be a great gift. Here I am, one day ago at two in the morning, clinging to you because I thought I was dreaming. Not many people have that, Cas."

Cas grunted as he was pulled into Dean's lap. He sighed as he listened to Dean talk. Cas smiled a bit and nodded slightly.

"You being here is the best present I've ever had in two years, too, y'know." he smiled softly.

Cas narrowed his eyes slightly, "And Ethan wasn't?"

"Him, too," Dean smiled. "He was always there to make me smile when Sam was busy and when you were too busy to video call." Dean said.

Cas smiled and ran a hand through Dean's hair, "Well, that's good."

Dean hummed softly and leaned against Cas with a happy smile. "I'm just glad you're home is all." he murmured.

Cas smiled and kissed the top of Dean's head, "I'm glad I'm home, too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!


End file.
